Widmungen und andere Liebesbekundungen
by PeillessAngel
Summary: Der berühmte Gilderoy Lockhart gibt Autogramme bei Flourish & Blotts und auch Lucius Malfoy schaut vorbei und ergattert sich eines. Doch er erhält noch viel mehr als ein einfaches, signiertes Buch...


Widmungen und andere "Liebesbekundungen" by ANGEL UND PEILLESS

Part: 1/1

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören natürlich der lieben JK Rowling, alle weiteren erwähnten Personen auch (HP und die Weasleys). Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld!

Rating: 18-slash

Warning: hmmm Sex, ein wenig Bondage und dann atürlich Language

Betas: Die liebe Luzifer Vielen Dank!

Note: Gilderoy Lockhart gibt Autogramme bei Flourish & Blotts und auch Lucius ist auf Jagt nach Autogrammen des hübschen, blonden Autors…

Wir freuen uns über alle Reviews

(------------------)

Widmungen und andere "Liebesbekundungen"

GILDEROY LOCKHART

signiert seine Autobiographie

ZAUBERISCHES ICH

heute von 12 Uhr 30 bis 16 Uhr 30

Lucius

Eine Schlange wand sich quer durch Flourish & Blotts, aber ich hatte sichergestellt, dass Draco und ich relativ weit vorne standen. Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, wären wir natürlich nur hier, damit Draco seine Schulbücher kaufen konnte, die in diesem Jahr fast alle von Lockhart verfasst worden waren. Persönlich hatte ich einen anderen Grund. Der junge Zauberer, der seit kurzem durch die Presse ging wie kein anderer, war ausnehmend attraktiv. Ich nahm meine ehelichen Pflichten genauso ernst, wie ich es brauchte, um den öffentlichen Schein zu wahren. Obwohl Narzissa eine sehr attraktive Frau war, so fern ich das beurteilen konnte, lagen meine Präferenzen beim anderen Geschlecht. Momentan primär auf einem gewissen blonden Lockenkopf, der so eben das Gebäude betrat.

Er trug einen blauen Umhang, in der Farbe seiner Augen, und lächelte der Menge zu. Zu auffallend, wenn man mich fragte. Er hatte nicht gerade den dezentesten Stil, aber viel mehr kam es für mich sowieso darauf an, wie er darunter aussah. Und der eng anliegende Umhang versprach viel. Er lächelte. Strahlend weiße Zähne blitzen immer wieder auf, aber mehr interessierten mich die, für einen Mann recht vollen, Lippen und das was er damit wohl alles anstellen konnte.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, als die Photographen Idioten aus sich selber machten um Photos von ihm zu erhaschen. Es gab auch subtilere Möglichkeiten. Und gerade wurde mir demonstriert wie es NICHT ging. Potter. Natürlich musste er sich in den Vordergrund spielen. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Musste das sein? Sie schossen Photos gemeinsam; Lockhart nutzte wohl die Publissity. Nur leider lief der Bengel direkt an uns vorbei, als er den Weg zurück durch den Laden nahm. Ich stöhnte genervt als ich seine Begleitung wahrnahm. Diese muggelliebende Weasleys. Eine Schande für die ganze reinblütige Zauberergemeinschaft. Draco war zwar erst 12, aber er begriff schnell, was Sache war: "Wette, das hat dir gefallen, Potter? Der berühmte Harry Potter kann nicht mal in eine Buchhandlung gehen ohne auf die Titelseite der Zeitung zu kommen." Ich war stolz auf ihn und grinste und ließ die Kinder kabbeln. Es war schön zu sehen, dass mein Sohn dem Schlammblut Potter und den Weasley Sprösslingen überlegen war. Es wurde unfair als Arthur auftauchte, allerdings war er wie immer feige und wollte sich verdrücken. Verlierer! "Schön, schön, schön - Arthur Weasley", verhöhnte ich ihn böse lächelnd und legte meine Sohn eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie, um ihm zu zeigen dass ich hinter ihm stand. Ich machte mir einen Spaß daraus die Witzfigur des gesamten Ministeriums aufzuziehen und sah zudem noch eine einmalige Chance gekommen und jubelte seiner gesprenkelten, segelohrigen Tochter ein ganz bestimmtes Artefakt unter. Weasley reagierte wie gewünscht auf meine Provokationen und lief wütend rot an. Selbstbeherrschung war ein rares Gut. Dass in diesem Moment auch noch Muggel auftauchen, die offensichtlich zu Weasleys Begleitung gehören, verleitete mich zu einem: "Mit solchen Leuten geben sie sich ab, Weasley, und ich hatte gedacht, Ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken-" und an diesem Punkt fand ich mich gegen das nächste Regal gerammt wieder. Bücher prasselten auf uns hinab. Dieser PROLET! BRUTALER DILLETANTISCHER VOLLIDIOT. Nicht mal seinen Zauberstab benutzte dieser Mann! Ich sah ihn voller Hass an und klopfte mir die Robe ab, als uns die Verkäufer wieder auseinander brachten. Unmöglicher Mensch! Daraufhin verließ diese Bande auch den Laden.

Draco zog an meinem Arm: "Wieso hast du nicht zurückgeschlagen, Dad? Du bist stärker."

"Körperliche Gewalt zeugt von Dummheit und ist unter meiner Würde. Er wird dafür büßen, glaub mir Draco." Das hatte ich eben bereits sichergestellt.

Gilderoy

Ich badete in meinem Ruhm.

Um mich herum blitzen Photoapparate auf, Frauen und Kinder drängten sich um den Tisch und wollten Autogramme auf ihre Bücher und Schulbücher, schmeichelten mir und wollten Fotos mit dem berühmten Gilderoy Lockhart.

Und ein paar lächerliche Obliviate waren alles, was ich dafür hatte tun müssen. Nicht mein hübsches Gesicht in Gefahr bringen bei diesen dummen Heldentaten, oh nein.

Ich konnte mich sogar mit dem berühmten Harry Potter ablichten. Natürlich war mir seine Person völlig egal, seine Berühmtheit war alles was zählte und ein Foto mit ihm in der Zeitung würde mir sicher gut tun.

Mein Lächeln war wie immer Witch-Weekly-tauglich, als ich einen sehr attraktiven Mann bemerkte, den ich vorher schon in der Schlange entdeckt hatte, der nun aber endlich vorgerückt war.

Genau mein Geschmack... Weißblondes Haar, groß und schlank...

Auch er bekam ein Lächeln, bei dem ich meine glänzenden, weißen Zähne zeigte. Er hatte leider einen Jungen dabei. Bestimmt ein Hogwartsschüler, der seine Schulbücher erwerben wollte. Aber vielleicht war ja noch nichts verloren.

Ich wäre nicht Gilderoy Lockhart, wenn ich nicht kriegen würde, was ich haben wollte!

Lucius

Ich schob natürlich erst Draco nach vorne. Der eins seiner Schulbücher auf den Tisch legte. Ich erwiderte allerdings das Lächeln, das eindeutig an mich gerichtet war und nicht an meinen Jungen.

Schnell war ins Regal gegriffen und ein Buch herausgezogen. Hier war eh fast alles von ihm. 'Abstecher mit Vampiren' hatte der Zufall gewollt. Ich intensivierte mein Lächeln und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, während ich meine Augen in einer eindeutigen Bewegung seinen Körper hinab und wieder hinauf gleiten ließ. Eindeutig gutes Material. Schlank, eher zierlich, gut gepflegt.

Gilderoy

Das Schnittchen legte mir mein gut verkauftes "Abstecher mit Vampiren" auf den Tisch und ich signierte die Innenseite, behielt das Buch aber bei mir, da ich eine der sich bewegenden Autogrammkarten dazu nahm und schnell ein paar vitale Informationen auf die Rückseite schrieb:

_Zum Goldenen Sickel_

_Zimmer 148_

_19:30 Uhr_

_Komm nicht zu spät!_

Dazu kritzelte ich noch einen Kussmund. Die Karte würde sich vernichten, wenn er abgeneigt war, ich brauchte keine Spuren hinterlassen, die mir schaden würden, aber sein Blick eben...

Am liebsten hätte ich wohlig darunter aufgestöhnt. Alleine dieser musternde Blick jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und ließ mich erschaudern, was jedoch keiner bemerkte.

Ich wollte ihn...

Das Kärtchen legte ich in das Buch, bevor ich es ihm zurück reichte. Hätte er keine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe getragen, die ich übrigens verdammt sexy fand, hätte ich dabei wohl auch aus Versehen seine Hand berührt. So schöne schlanke Hände...

Lucius

Er sah weg und schrieb nur seine Widmung. Ich war mir sicher, dass er dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war... sein Verhalten war dafür ein bisschen ZU eindeutig, wie ich fand. Obwohl der Haufen nahezu sabbernder Frauen offensichtlich blind für derartige Signale waren. Hieß das, dass er nicht wollte? Vielleicht hatte es ihn abgeschreckt, dass mein Sohn bei mir war. Oder vielleicht suchte er auch nach einem kleineren Format. Aber als er mir das Buch wieder zurückgab, lag ein Versprechen in seinen Augen und ich lächelte wissend zurück.

Ich verstaute das Buch sicher in meiner Robe und zog Draco erst zur Kasse und dann aus dem Laden. "Wieso hast du noch ein Buch gekauft?"

"Frag nicht so viel; Neugierde gehört sich nicht."

Bei Fortescue trafen wir wieder auf Narzissa, die sich, wie es schien, wieder einmal neu eingekleidet hatte. Erst abends, alleine in meinem Arbeitszimmer, wagte ich einen Blick in das Buch und es viel eine Autogrammkarte heraus. Lockhart. Der mich sehr eindeutig anlächelte und herbei winkte. Ich drehte die Karte um und las die kurze, aber prägnante Nachricht. "Dobby! Sag Narzissa Bescheid, dass ich geschäftlich weg bin bis Morgen früh."

"Soll Dobby Sachen packen, Sir?"

"Das ist nicht nötig."

Es war fast halb 8 und so nahm ich den schnellsten Weg, auch wenn er vielleicht zurückverfolgbar wäre. Ich trat an meinen Kamin heran, warf das Flohpulver hinein und trat in die Flammen, wo ich klar und deutlich meinen Zielort nannte. Ich brauchte keine Auskunft an der Information, sondern trat direkt aus dem großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle, wo bereits viele Leute standen, die gerade mit schwerem Gepäck eingetroffen waren und ließ mich in einem der magischen Fahrstühle direkt vor Lockharts Zimmer bringen. Wo ich anklopfte.

Gilderoy

Ich hatte mir ein Duftbad gegönnt und schon mal etwas Wein getrunken, nachdem ich auch die letzte bewundernde Frau losgeworden war.

Zwar liebte ich es in ihrer Bewunderung und ihrem Begehren zu baden, aber wenn sie dann versuchten mich zu verführen wurde es mir doch zu viel. Brüste sahen nur in Kleidung schön aus, nackte Frauenbrüste schreckten mich ab. Eine muskulöse Männerbrust hingegen hatte eine sehr erregende Wirkung... Ich hatte versucht mir meinen blonden Schönling nackt vorzustellen, aber ich hoffte darauf, dass er herkommen und es mir zeigen würde. Meine Vorstellungskraft war nämlich leider nicht die beste... Sonst hätte ich nicht anderer Leute Abenteuer stehlen müssen...

Ich saß gerade auf meinem Bett, den Satinbademantel mit edlen Stickereien noch offen und meine Haut frisch und duftend vom Bad, als es klopfe. Aufgeregt legte ich die Haarbürste zur Seite, mit der ich meine Locken glänzend gebürstet hatte und erhob mich, wobei ich zumindest locker den Gürtel um den Bademantel verknotete. Je nachdem wer der Klopfer war konnte man ihn schnell wieder lösen.

Barfuss tapste ich zur Türe und öffnete diese. Es war tatsächlich mein blonder Adonis, der da vor der Tür stand und ich lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

"Wie schön. Komm doch rein."

Ich lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen, als ich ihm den Weg in das geräumige, edle Zimmer freigab.

Lucius

Ich trat ein und grüßte indem ich mir an den Hut tippte und mir einen weiteren Blick über seinen Körper gönnte. Der Seidenmantel zeugte halb von Geld und halb von Stil, er schien allerdings zumindest zum Teil aus einem magischen Material zu sein, das sich an seinen Körper schmiegte und genau an den richtigen Stellen Falten warf. Seine Haare waren offen und boten eine unheimliche Verlockung. Er hatte lange Beine, die er auch selbstbewusst zeigte und zierliche Glieder.

"Ich danke. Es war mir eine ganz besondere...Freude zu kommen."

Das Zimmer war geschmackvoll und edel eingerichtet, wie das im goldenen Sickel auch zu erwarten war. Das Bett war gut gepolstert und groß. Genau richtig für unsere Zwecke.

Gilderoy

_"Ich danke. Es war mir eine ganz besondere...Freude zu kommen."_

Es wird dir noch eine viel größere Freude werden, zu kommen... dachte ich mir bei seinen Worten und schloss sanft die Tür hinter ihm, an die ihn mich in verführerischer Pose lehnte.

Der magische Mantel tat seine Arbeit, indem er mein überschlagenes Bein bis zum Oberschenkel enthüllte, aber weitere Dinge noch immer schön verhüllte, während ich leicht mit den Zehen über den weichen Teppich strich.

"Das hoffe ich, mein Herr. Vielleicht möchtet Ihr Euren Mantel ausziehen?"

Oder du ziehst mir meinen aus... aber dafür war es noch nicht die Zeit. Diese Spielchen machten das ganze noch viel aufregender und ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung und nahm mir mein Weinglas von dem Tisch, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

Neben das Bett hatte ich einen kleinen fahrbaren Servierwagen gestellt, auf dem eine Weinflasche im silbernen Kühler und ein weiteres Weinglas ihren Dienst erwarteten.

Lucius

Ich tat wie geheißen und legte meinen Mantel ab, den ich sorgfältig an der Garderobe auf hing. Meine Handschuhe streifte ich mir ebenfalls von den Händen und steckte sie behutsam in eine der Taschen meines Mantels. Ich trug keine Robe darunter, dafür war ich zu schnell aufgebrochen und außerdem, wäre zu viel Kleidung auch hinderlich gewesen. Ich trug lediglich eine gut geschnittene Hose und ein Hemd aus teurem Stoff.

Als er durch das Zimmer schritt, konnte ich einen Blick auf sein wohl bemerkenswertestes Attribut werfen. Seinen vollen runden Hintern, dessen Anblick die gespannte Vorfreude noch steigerte.

Bereits zuvor hatte er mir Blicke auf seine weichen, unbehaarten, makellosen Innenschenkel gewehrt. Offensichtlich war er sich vollkommen bewusst welchen Appeal er hatte und wie er seine Reize einsetzen mussten. Es war befriedigend zu wissen, dass wir offensichtlich beide dieselben Vorstellungen vom Verlauf des Abends hatten. Ich trat an ihn heran und nahm ein von ihm angebotenes Glas Wein mit einem Danke an. Wir prosteten uns zu und ich lobte leicht süffisant: "Geschmackvoll."

Und damit meinte ich nicht nur den Wein, sondern das ganze Arrangement.

Gilderoy

Auf sein _Geschmackvoll_ hin musste ich erneut lächeln, denn natürlich sagte mir das Kompliment sehr zu. Außerdem war es sehr angenehm zu wissen, dass er meinen guten Geschmack teilte. Vor allem, was Weine anging.

"Verratet mir Euren Namen." War dann meine nächste Bitte. Ich war mir sicher, dass der schöne Fremde meinen kennen würde, denn wer kannte mich nicht? Außerdem hatte er mein Buch gekauft, auf dem mein Name stand und auch darin hatte ich mit diesem Signiert. Dazu die Einladungs-Karte, die ich natürlich auch signiert hatte. Vorher schon. Mit einem magischen Füller, sodass die Schrift glitzerte und auch im Dunkeln gut zu sehen war.

Außerdem erfreute ich mich daran, was er für ein gutes Benehmen hatte. Ich kam mir keineswegs ungewollt vor, denn seine Blicke bezeugten, dass er durchaus klug genug war meine Annäherungen zu bemerken. Aber er war so stilvoll es bei seinen Blicken zu belassen und sich nicht direkt auf mich zu stürzen. Das gab ihm sicherlich das Gefühl schwer zu haben zu sein und mir das Gefühl, dass ich mich mehr ins Zeug legen musste, was mich immer sehr anregte...

Lucius

Immer wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke. Er zog mich unweigerlich an, aber ich übte mich in Beherrschung. Ich nahm einen Schluck des Weines und lächelte ihn an. "Lucius", verriet ich ihm meinen Vornamen. Mehr brauchte er für unser Treffen auch nicht zu wissen. Obwohl es nicht auszuschließen war, dass er es irgendwann einmal herausfinden würde. Immerhin war auch ich nicht gerade unbekannt.

Die Pausen zwischen unserem Wortwechsel dehnten wir wohl beide bewusst aus, um die prickelnde Spannung zwischen uns zu erhöhen. Reden würde die mit Erwartung schwangere Atmosphäre zerstören. "Eure Art Gefällt mir." Er war auf seine Weise direkt, ohne dabei profan oder plump zu wirken. "Ich habe das Gefühl Ihr seid ein Mann, der immer bekommt was er will. Ähnliches kann ich auch von mir behaupten", wagte ich mich weiter vor und warf ihm einen amüsierten, so wie auch anzüglichen Blick zu.

Gilderoy

Lucius... Ein seltener Name, aber außer Frage schön. Und perfekt um ihn in Ekstase hinaus zu schreien. So etwas liebte ich besonders. Ein schöner Mann mit einem schönen Namen. Ob er dem auch gerecht werden würde...? Doch noch war es nicht so weit...

_"Eure Art Gefällt mir."_

Und mir gefiel natürlich diese Art des Kompliments. Als Dank bekam er ein weiteres, verführerisches Lächeln, in dem ich nur kurz meine strahlenden Zähne auf blitzen ließ. Der Kleine Diamant, der auf meinem Zahn magisch befestigt war, reflektierte dabei das Licht, wie es sein sollte, und brach es in viele kleine Lichtpunkte, die sein blondes Haar schimmern ließen. Zumindest für die kurze Dauer meines Lächelns.

_"Ich habe das Gefühl ihr seid ein Mann der immer bekommt was er will. Ähnliches kann ich auch von mir behaupten."_

Wie es schien hatte ich da genau den richtigen erwischt. Er war nicht nur stilvoll er wusste auch genau um die Dauer des Abends. Obwohl ich je nach Verlauf auf für einen weiteren Abend durchaus zu haben wäre.

"Nun, da könntet ihr richtig liegen."

Lucius

_"Nun, da könntet ihr richtig liegen."_

Ich ging auf diese Schäkerei ein und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und meine Lippen kräuselten sich in ein angedeutetes Grinsen.

Er lächelte erneut, aber erst jetzt viel mir der kleine Stein auf einem seiner Schneidezähne auf. Ein kleines interessantes Detail und innerlich hoffte ich, noch mehr solcher interessanten kleinen Details auf anderen Stellen seines Körper zu entdecken. Zumindest eine gründliche Erforschung war in Planung.

Ich setzte mich nun auf das Bett und lehnte meinen Gehstock gegen den Nachttisch und ließ das Fach an der Spitze aufschnappen, um meinen Zauberstab heraus zu ziehen und ihn auf der Ablagefläche zu platzieren. Es drohte mir von seiner Seite wohl keine Gefahr, zumindest keine, die nicht willkommen wäre, und es wäre nützlich ihn später direkt zur Hand zu haben.

"Ich hoffe im Verlaufe des Abends Aufschluss darüber zu erhalten."

Gilderoy

_"Ich hoffe im Verlaufe des Abends Aufschluss darüber zu erhalten."_

Endlich setzte er sich und ich stellte in einer langsam, verführerischen Bewegung mein Weinglas auf dem Tischchen ab.

"Oh, ich bin sicher das werdet ihr..." murmelte ich, wobei ich beide Brauen anhob und leicht grinste, bevor ich mich auf seinen Schoß gleiten ließ. rittlings und ohne dabei mehr als meine schlanken Oberschenkel zu entblößen. Der Mantel tat wirklich gut seinen Dienst…

Mit sanften Fingern nahm ich ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand, wobei ich mir über die Lippen leckte und ihm dann das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Ich wollte ihn, jetzt und sofort. Das Warten hatte seine aufregende, prickelnde Wirkung überschritten und war mir lästig geworden. Ich wollte ihm dieses edle, weiße Hemd ausziehen...

Am liebsten hätte ich den Wein auf seine Brust gegossen und von seiner Haut geleckt, aber er wäre sicher ungehalten, wenn das teure Hemd so zu schaden können würde. Also leckte ich ihm nur einen Tropfen Wein von den Lippen, den ich wie eine wertvolle Köstlichkeit in mich aufnahm, bevor ich sein Glas ebenfalls auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Lucius

Er versprach ja viel, ob er das auch halten würde? In einer flüssigen eleganten Bewegung glitt er auf meinen Schoß, wobei sein Mantel meinen Blick auf seinem Schritt gefangen hielt.

Man meinte, dass der Stoff jederzeit von seinen Schenkeln rutschten würde und mehr als diese cremige, weiße Haut preisgeben müsste, aber er tat es nicht.

Ich ließ ihn das Weinglas aus meinen Fingern klauben und weg stellen; im Moment gab es köstlichere Zeitvertreibe als Wein. Ich konnte meinen Blick wieder von seinen verführerischen Schenkeln und seiner schmalen Taille losreißen und wurde belohnt mit dem Anblick seiner vollen Lippen, zwischen denen kurz und neckisch seine Zunge hervorlugte und darüber strich, ehe er sich zu mir beugte und nur in einem kurzen Hauch mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge meinen Mund streifte.

Er wusste gekonnt zu reizen und sich auf eine verspielte Art unwiderstehlich zu machen. Ich legte meine Hände an seine Hüften und ließ meine Daumen über den seidenen Stoff des Mantels streicheln und fuhr dabei sanft seine Hüftknochen nach, vorerst noch ohne in verbotene Zonen zu dringen.

Ich beobachtete den Kragen des Mantels, der sich doch etwas weiter öffnete, als er sich zurück lehnte, um das Glas weg zu stellen, und so noch mehr der milchig cremigen Haut entblößte. Er hatte relativ schmale Schultern und zierliche Knochen. Mit den Augen fuhr ich die Kontur seines Schlüsselbeins nach und wusste, dass meine Lippen später dasselbe tun würden. Sobald er sich wieder aufrichtete und sein Gewicht sich wieder ganz auf meinen Schoß drückte sah ich zu ihm auf und ließ eine Hand in seine lockige Haarpracht fahren um sein hübsches Gesicht zu mir zu ziehen und seine Lippen erneut mit meinen zu Streifen. Nur der Hauch einer kurzen Berührung. Ein Hungrigmachen, ein Versprechen auf mehr.

Gilderoy

Der seidige Stoff, der unter seinen streichelnden Finger über meine Haut strich ließ mich schaudern und mit einem leisen, wohligen Seufzen lehnte ich mich in die Hand, die an meiner Wange entlang in meinen Nacken und damit auch in meine goldenen Locken fuhr, um mich näher zu ziehen. Ich beugte mich ihm entgegen und ließ die sanfte Berührung unserer Lippen noch etwas länger währen, er hatte tatsächlich nicht übertrieben. Ein gekonnter Verführer, wie ich, wenn natürlich auch auf eine andere Weise. Er war aufregend und meine Finger legten sich auf seine Schultern, strichen am Kragen des edlen Hemdes entlang und öffneten einen Knopf, bevor ich sein langes Haar zurück strich.

Doch dann fiel mir noch etwas ein und ich zog mich wieder etwas zurück lieh mir seinen Zauberstab, um die Türe sicher zu verschließen, immerhin wollte ich nicht gestört werden und er sicherlich auch nicht. Seinen Zauberstab legte ich danach zurück auf den Tisch, er sollte nicht glauben, dass er sich bedroht fühlen müsse, und ich wandte mich wieder seinem Hemd zu, verteilte nun sanfte Küsse auf der Linie seines Kiefers und an seinem Hals hinab. Ich liebte so etwas... Und er roch so gut...

Sein Haar war weich an meiner Wange, samtig und duftend wie meines und seine Haut hatte die Farbe von Porzellanpuppen, makellos und weich war sie unter meinen Lippen und schmeckte süß...

Lucius

Ich genoss die federleichten Berührungen mit denen seine Finger über meinen Körper tanzten. Ich lehnte mich entspannt etwas zurück und ließ ihn mein Hemd öffnen und durch meine Haare streicheln.

Ich beobachtete ihn misstrauisch als er meinen Zauberstab nahm, aber ich entspannte mich wieder, sobald er ihn ablegte.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen als er sanfte Küsse auf mein Gesicht tupfte und ließ das sanfte Prickeln durch meinen Körper rauschen.

Sanft fuhr ich durch sein dichtes Haar und ließ ihm erstmal seine Zeit mich zu verführen, ehe ich selber wieder aktiv wurde. Feste griff ich nach seinem Nacken und beendete die sanfte Spielerei indem ich meine Lippen auf seine drückte und ihn verlangend, sowie dominierend küsste. Er sollte gleich wissen wer hier die Kontrolle behalten würde.

Meine Hände griffen erneut nach seiner Hüfte und zogen sein Becken näher zu mir, ich bestimmte den Takt.

Gilderoy

Hmmm, das gefiel mir. Auf solche Art mochte ich es dominiert zu werden und ich ließ zu, dass er mich hart und verlangend küsste, erwiderte den Kuss sanft und auch etwas fordernd. Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass er nur der Genießertyp war, der sich verwöhnen lassen wollte. Dem war ja zum Glück dann nicht so.

Dass er dann auch recht hart meine Hüfte näher zu sich zog entlockte mir ein leises Stöhnen, das aber im Kuss unterging und nun machte ich auch weiter damit seine Porzellanhaut aus dem weißen Hemd zu befreien. Wirklich sehr schön. Es wunderte mich fast, dass sie weich und warm war und nicht kalt und hart, so wie sie aussah. Wie Porzellan eben.

Und nun konnte ich nur noch mit den Fingern darüber streichen, denn meine Lippen hielt er gefangen, aber das alleine gefiel mir schon ziemlich gut...

Lucius

Es kam mir entgegen, dass er sich für mich öffnete, sich fallen ließ und sich unterordnete. Ich akzeptierte im Bett nichts anderes als Kontrolle, auch über meinen Partner. Noch unterdrückte ich mein Stöhnen, was allerdings schwerer wurde als er mein Hemd ganz öffnete und begann meine Brust zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.

Ich schauderte leicht und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über meinen Oberkörper, und das nicht weil das Hotelzimmer schlecht temperiert war, sondern weil seine Berührungen so flüchtig und leicht waren, dass sie mehr reizten als befriedigen.

Meine Berührungen gingen von liebkosend zu besitzergreifend über, jetzt wo ich ihn hatte, würde ich ihn auch voll auskosten. Meine freie Hand legte sich auf seine volle Pobacke und griff zu, wobei ich ihn noch weiter gegen meinen Schritt drückte. Meine Hand fuhr daraufhin wieder auf die Mitte seines Schenkels und strich daran auf und ab, wobei mein Daumen auf der Innenseite entlang fuhr.

Gilderoy

Erneut stöhnte ich gegen seine Lippen, als sich seine Hand um eine meiner Backen schloss und mich noch näher gegen ihn presste.

Unter meinen streichelnden Finger spürte ich eine Gänsehaut über seine Brust wandern, was mich in meiner Tätigkeit bestärkte und mich weitermachen ließ, sodass ich nun auch leicht eine seiner Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern rieb.

Seine Hand, die meinen Oberschenkel und auch die Innenseite streichelte ließ nun mich erschaudern und ich seufzte gegen seine Lippen auf. Wie sehr ich so etwas doch liebte. Genau nach meinem Geschmack. Besitzergreifend und dominierend, aber doch zärtlich dabei, nicht brutal. So hatte ich es gerne, nur leider gab es diese perfekte Mischung recht selten. Und die meisten Idioten ließen sich zu sehr von meinem Auftreten und meinem Ruhm fangen und sabberten nur noch...

Lucius

Ich zog scharf den Atem ein, als seine Finger begannen mit meinen Brustwarzen zu spielen und die zwickende Berührung fuhr direkt in meinen Schritt. Ich genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass er seiner Lust offensichtlich Gehör verschaffte und sich nicht schämte zu stöhnen. Ich lächelte in den Kuss, über das exquisite Gefühl, das er in mir damit auslöste, dass er mich wissen ließ, wie sehr er meine Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

Meine Hand streichelte nun weiter auf seinem Schenkel hinauf, bis meine Finger erneut seinen Hüftknochen berührten und ich mit dem Daumen in einer langsamen Bewegung seinen Schritt auf und ab streicheln konnte. Ich spürte die Hitze, die sich langsam dort sammelte und das Pulsieren und Zucken, das andeutete, dass auch dieses Körperteil langsam Interesse an unseren Aktivitäten zeigte.

Aber ehe er sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren konnte, zog ich ihn mit meiner Hand in seinem Nacken wieder fest zu mir und plünderte besitzergreifend seinen Mund mit meiner Zunge.

Gilderoy

Seine Hand streichelte weiter hinauf, über meine schmalen Hüftknochen, die gerade genug aus der Haut hinaus stachen um noch gut auszusehen und nicht mager. Dann strichen seine Finger weiter, begannen über meinen Schritt zu reiben und brachten mich erneut zum Aufstöhnen. Leicht spannte in meinen Rücken an und versuchte mich ihm und seinen streichelnden Finger noch mehr entgegen zu drücken, die leider viel zu schnell zurück gezogen wurden, doch dafür zog er mich erneut am Nacken zu sich und küsste mich wieder besitzergreifend, sodass ich mich ihm einfach nur hingeben konnte. Seine Hände waren talentiert wie seine Lippen und auch seine Zunge verstand das Spiel, das sie mit meiner spielte nur allzu gut. Ein süßer Geschmack begleitete den Kuss und nun ließ ich meine Finger in sein weiches Haar gleiten, denn sein Hemd konnte ich ihm so nicht von den Schultern schieben.

Lucius

Ich kostete es voll aus, dass er sich mir so willig hingab und spielte mit ihm. Ich versuchte zu erkunden wo er empfindlich war, worauf er am besten reagierte, um es dann gegen ihn (oder für ihn?) zu verwenden.

Ich legte nun beide Hände auf seinen Unteren rücken, wollte mehr von ihm. Mehr sehen und mehr schmecken. Geschickt schob ich den Stoff des Morgenmantels weiter auseinander, sodass der Kragen seine schmalen Schultern entblößte und mir noch mehr makellose Haut zeigte. Magisch hielt sich der Mantel noch über seinem Schritt zusammen, aber das hatte noch Zeit für später.

Ich löste den Kuss und drückte ihn nach hinten. Wie versprochen fuhr mein Mund, leckend, küssend und liebkosend die Kontur seines Schlüsselbeins nach. Er schmeckte gut. Sauber und gepflegt und nach seinem ganz eigenen Aroma. In der Mitte der Brust angekommen, drückte ich ihm einen Kuss ins Zentrum, und zwang ihn mit meinen Händen auf Hüften und Schultern den Rücken durch zu biegen, was nicht nur seinen Schritt enger in meinen drückte, sondern mir auch die Möglichkeit gab mit meinem Mund eine seiner rosa, bereits leicht aufgestellten Brustwarzen zu erreichen.

Gilderoy

Er schob nun meinen Mantel von meinen Schultern, der in einem seidigen Fluss über meine Haut glitt und um meine Taille liegen blieb, da durch seine Magie verhindert wurde, dass er gänzlich zu Boden glitt. Ich mochte es, wenn mein Gegenüber mich wirklich auspacken musste...

Aber genauso liebte ich es, wie seine weichen Lippen und seine Zunge über die Haut über meinem Schlüsselbein küssten und leckten und er mir eine weitere Bewegung aufdrängte, indem er mich zwang den Rücken durch zu biegen. Was ich natürlich gerne für ihn tat, vor allem, als er dann auch seine Lippen um eine meiner Brustwarzen schloss. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen und ich schloss genießerisch die Augen, während ich durch sein weiches Haar strich und selber den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

Gegen meinen nackten Bauch fühlte ich den seidigen Stoff seines Hemdes und die kalten silbernen Schnallen daran, dir mir vorher schon aufgefallen waren. Er hatte wirklich Geschmack, nicht nur was seine Kleidung anging...

Lucius... Ich war ihm vorher sicherlich noch nicht begegnet, daran würde ich mich erinnern. So einen geschmackvollen und gut aussehenden Mann würde ich sicherlich nicht vergessen. Und er war ja wohl auch ein Fan von mir.

Lucius

Ich leckte, saugte und reizte sanft mit meinen Zähnen, angespornt durch das leise Seufzten und das sanfte Schaudern, das durch seinen Körper ging.

Mit einer Hand auf seinem unteren Rücken stützte ich ihn immer noch, aber einen Finger der anderen nutze ich nun, um über den angespannten Körper zu fahren.

In einer deutlich spürbaren Bewegung fuhr der Finger seinen Schenkel hinauf, über den Bauch, hinauf die Brust hoch, wobei ich genoss wie sehr der andere durch diese Haltung unter Spannung stand. An seinem Hals angekommen, legte sich meine Hand um seinen Hals, mit dem Daumen in der Front, die ich sanft streichelte. Nur eine Berührung, ein Streicheln, eine milde Erinnerung, dass ich auch zudrücken könnte.

Ein aufregendes Schauern erfasste mich und ich blickte hoch, um mir den erotischen Anblick seiner völlig entblößenden und hingebenden Haltung nicht entgehen zu lassen.

Kräftig und gebietend zog ich ihn wieder an mich, und küsste ihn, wobei meine Hand immer noch über seiner Kehle verblieb. Dadurch dass er wieder aufrecht saß, hatte ich aber nun die andere wieder frei und löste nun mit wenigen routinierten Bewegungen die silbernen Schnallen, die meine Kleidung zusammen hielten und verhinderten, dass sie mir trotz Gilderoys Vorarbeit ganz von den Schultern rutschten.

Gilderoy

Seine Lippen machten mich halb wahnsinnig, und als er dann auch noch seine Finger von meinem Schenkel ausgehend über meine Brust und schließlich zu meinem Hals strichen, um sich darum zu legen in einer fast bedrohlichen Geste, die mir bewies, wie sehr ich in seiner Hand war, da konnte ich nicht mehr anders als ein lang gezogenes Keuchen von mir zu geben.

So etwas machte mich unheimlich an, wenn man mir bewies dann ich trotz meines Ruhmes und meiner Berühmtheit jemandem unterlegen war...

Ihm schien es da genauso zu gehen, ich spürte sein Schaudern, das auch mich erfasste und ein weiteres wohliges Seufzen entkam meiner Kehle, das er jedoch dämpfte, indem er mich wieder zu sich zog und küsste, was ich atemlos erwiderte, sodass ich die Augen gar nicht erst öffnen brauchte.

Durch seine Bewegung spürte ich jedoch, dass er auch die kalten Schnallen an seinem Hemd öffnete, wobei sein Handrücken über meinen Bauch strich, und gierig nahm ich das an und schob das Hemd nun weiter herunter.

Lucius

Ich musste die Arme von ihm lösen, damit er mir das Hemd ganz abstreifen konnte. Ich löste den Kuss kurz, um es hinter mir wegzunehmen und über einen Stuhl zu werfen, wo es nicht zerknittern und uns nicht stören würde.

Er mochte diese kleinen Machtspielchen offensichtlich ebenfalls, denn so gut sein seidener Mantel ihn auch verhüllte, diese Ausbeulung konnte er nicht mehr verbergen. Amüsiert kräuselten sich meine Lippen in ein Grinsen und mit einem abschätzenden Blick betrachtete ich das, was mir da entgegen ragte. Aber so weit der Stoff mich nicht trog konnte auch dieser Teil seines Körpers jeglicher Kritik widerstehen. Aber nun war meine Neugierde geweckt und ich wollte auch sehen, was sich hinter all diesem seidigen Stoff verbarg. Ich griff nach Band, das den Mantel zusammenhielt und öffnete den lockeren Knoten, der eigentlich so aussah, wie als müsste er sich schon längst von alleine gelöst haben.

Gilderoy

Er schien auch viel für seine Klamotten übrig zu haben, denn er nahm sich die Zeit sein Hemd ordentlich über den Stuhl zu legen, damit es nicht zerknitterte. Und das würde es sicherlich, wenn wir darauf liegen würden.

Aber nun nahm er sich auch die Zeit mich ganz auszupacken. Seine Finger lösten den Knoten, zu dem ich das seidene Band zusammengebunden hatte und fast sofort ließ der Zauber nach und der Mantel rutschte auseinander und blieb auf seinem Schoß liegen, da ich immer noch darauf saß.

Ihm schien nach dem Blick zu urteilen aber auch zu gefallen, was er da auspackte, aber ich hatte ja schon gemerkt, dass er einen exquisiten Geschmack hatte. Und schon fast unterwürfig wartete ich, was er als nächstes tun würde. Würde er mich erneut küssen? Oder mich mit diesen sanften Lippen liebkosen? Oder sich gar auch weiter entblättern?

Die freudige Erwartung ließ mich erneut schaudern und nun mit leicht verschleiertem Blick sah ich ihn an.

Lucius

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich gerne präsentierte. Er zeigte sich gern und liebte es wohl betrachtet zu werden, was ich auch ausgiebig tat. Immerhin wählte ich mir nicht irgendwen zum Bettgefährten und dieses Mal war meine Wahl wirklich exquisit gewesen. Mit jedem Teil seines Körpers bezeugte er, wie sehr er auf sich achtete und sich pflegte und kam damit meinen Ansprüchen mehr als nur gerecht.

Seine Erregung ragte zwischen seinen schlanken Schenkeln auf und mit dem Rücken meines Zeigefingers streichelte ich zuerst nur sanft die Unterseite. Mehr provozierend, als tatsächlich Lust oder Befriedigung verschaffend. Ich schaffte es so eine Gänsehaut zu erzeugen, die sich über seine Schenkel zog und erneut grinsend sah ich ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, ehe ich meine Finger um seine Erregung schloss.

Gilderoy

Er nahm sich Zeit mich ausgiebig zu betrachten, was ich natürlich sehr genoss, jedoch noch mehr, als er neckend und provozierend ganz leicht mit dem Finger über meine Erregung strich. Das ließ eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper gleiten und dann hob er auch noch keck eine Braue, als er zu mir hoch sah und dabei seine Finger um meine Erregung schloss. Ich stöhnte auf und schloss fast automatisch die Augen, als die Berührung seiner warmen Finger mich erregte, mehr erregte als ich sowieso schon war.

Dann zwang ich mich jedoch sie wieder zu öffnen, um den Blick seiner kalten, grauen Augen zu erwidern, die mich provozierend anblickten.

Mein Blick wanderte über die Linie seines Kinns zu seiner Brust mit der perfekten Porzellanhaut, die sich sanft hob und senkte und noch tiefer seinem Hosenbund. Ich wollte nun auch sehen, was sich in diesen edlen Hosen verbarg, die von einer teuren, silbernen Gürtelschnalle zusammen gehalten wurde...

Lucius

Ein ansehnliches rot, war auf seine Wangen gestiegen und ich spürte in meiner Hand wie er noch härter wurde und wie sich mehr Hitze in ihm sammelte. Ab und an hörte ich auch schon eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit in seinem Atem.

Schließlich trafen sich unsere Augen und mutig erwiderte er meinen leicht spöttischen provozierenden Blick. Wie es sein sollte, war er es der den prickelnden Kontakt schließlich brach und seinen Blick abwandern ließ. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ich sah worauf er schließlich zu liegen kam und penetrant dort blieb. Er war also auch fordernd. "Frech", kommentierte ich und hob sein Kinn mit meinen Fingern wieder an, um ihn zu zwingen wieder woanders hinzusehen, "und ungeduldig." Meine Worte begleitete ich mit einem besonders harten Streicheln über seine Erektion, die ich auch kurz zusammendrückte.

Ganz gerne hätte ich ihm die Augen verbunden und ihm so den Blick ganz vorenthalten.

Gilderoy

_"Frech"_,stellte er fest, was ein ganz leichtes Grinsen auf meine Lippen schickte. Ohja, das war ich. Ob er mir ein besseres Benehmen beibringen wollte? Dem schien ja so zu sein...

_"Und ungeduldig"_, sprach er weiter und auch das traf völlig zu.

Außerdem zwang er meinen Blick wieder fort von der Gürtelschnalle und dem kleinen Geheimnis darunter, das ich aber sicherlich noch früh genug kennen lernen würde.

Aber er schien auch etwas für Züchtigung übrig zu haben, seine Finger drückten kurz fast schmerzhaft um meine Erregung zu und auch die Streicheleinheit wurde für einen Moment hart.

"Nur wenn ich einen so schönen Mann habe..." antwortete ich ihm in einem fast unterwürfigen Ton und legte die Finger auf seine Wangen, um über die glatte Haut zu streicheln. Keine Spuren eines Bartes... Sehr geschmackvoll.

Lucius

Ich war niemand der über Komplimente rot wurde, viel mehr nährten sie mein sowieso bereits ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein und ich grinste noch etwas weiter. Er spielte wohl gern, so wie er sich in seine "Rolle" einfügte.

Aber wie er schon so interessiert bemerkt hatte, spannten auch meine Hosen und ich war bereit das ganze eine Stufe weiter zu bringen. Ich griff um ihn herum und drehte ihn aufs Bett.

Er war kein kleiner Mann, und auch nicht das was man allgemein hin unter 'zierlich' versteht, aber er war eher sehnig als muskulös und mit seinen schmalen Gliedern war er mir eindeutig auch an körperlicher Kraft unterlegen. Seinen Seidenmantel warf ich zu meinem Hemd und stand schließlich auf, um mich von meinen Schuhen frei zu treten und sie auszuziehen, ehe ich mich wieder zum Bett drehte und auch nach den Schnallen griff, die meine Hose zusammenhielten.

"Ich weiß was besseres, was du mit deinem Mund tun kannst, anstelle Widerworte zu geben."

Gilderoy

Nur allzu bereitwillig ließ ich mich von ihm zurücklehnen und auf dem Bett ablegen, wobei ich seine Muskeln und starken Hände spüren konnte. Mein Mantel wanderte nun auch auf den Stuhl und somit aus dem Weg und ich konnte ihn dabei beobachten, wie er seine Schuhe auszog und dann seine Hose öffnete, die außer der kunstvollen Gürtelschnalle auch noch eigene Schnallen hatte.

_"Ich weiß was besseres, was du mit deinem Mund tun kannst, anstelle Widerworte zu geben."_

Ich grinste, er wusste wirklich gut, was er wollte und ich würde das auch nur allzu gerne machen. Also setzte ich mich auf die Knie auf und sah ihn verlockend an, um dann mit dem Finger zu wedeln, dass er näher kommen sollte. Seine Hose war zwar offen, aber er trug sie immerhin noch.

Lucius

Er war wohl wirklich einer der verspielten Sorte. Dennoch genoss ich den Anblick von oben herab auf seinen geschmeidigen nackten Körper, dieses Lächeln der perlweißen Zähne und sein Gesicht umrahmt von goldenen Locken.

Ich trat näher zum Bett heran bis meine Knie gegen den Rand stießen und schob meine Hosen nun endgültig runter, die mir schon von alleine von den Hüften rutschten.

Ich gab ihm Zeit zu betrachten, aber schon bald griff ich in sein weiches Haar und zog ihn zu mir heran. Bewusst sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, so dass er wüsste, dass ich nicht zögern würde ihn auch kräftiger zu mir zu ziehen, falls das nötig sein würde.

Gilderoy

Er trat näher und ließ seine Hose nun hinabrutschen unter der er keine Unterwäsche trug. Aber darauf achtete ich auch nicht weiter, viel eher nahm ich mir etwas Zeit um zu betrachten, was er da ausgepackt hatte. Wirklich sehr schön und genau passend für seinen perfekten Körper..

Aber er riss mich aus meiner Betrachtung, als er die Hand in mein Haar legte und mich zu sich zog. Dennoch kam ich seinem Wunsch nach, nicht jedoch ohne mir zu denken, dass es nun er war, der nun ungeduldig war. Jedoch ließ ich es das auszusprechen, denn dann würde er noch länger warten müssen.

Zuerst legte ich nur die Finger um sein schon halberregtes Glied und rieb es in einer aufreizenden, leichten Bewegung, um ihn zuerst etwas zu ärgern, dann jedoch küsste ich sanft die Spitze und leckte darüber. Auch der Geschmack war nicht schlecht, er war eben rundum eine sehr gute Wahl gewesen.

Lucius

Er fügte sich meinen Willen und rückte näher. Das Gefühl der Überlegenheit alleine erregte mich schon. Er schien das ganze wohl langsam angehen zu wollen und erkundete erst mit den Augen und Händen, was später seinen Mund füllen sollte. Seine Berührungen waren leicht und geschickt platziert - er war wohl alles andere als unerfahren. Aber ich hatte mich unter Kontrolle und nur ein kleines Schaudern gab meine Erregung und Vorfreude preis.

Er präsentierte sich wohl wirklich gerne selber, denn er stellte sicher, dass ich sah, wie seine Zungenspitze zwischen seinen Lippen hervorlugte und erst langsam begann er mich damit zu berühren. Der Anblick allein wäre ein Stöhnen wert gewesen, aber ich beherrschte mich und hielt es zurück. Für derartige Reaktionen müsste er sich schon mehr anstrengen müssen.

Gilderoy

Ein kleines Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper, aber ein Geräusch gab er nicht von sich, sodass ich kurz zu ihm aufsah. Er beobachtete genau, was ich tat, sodass ich ihm kurz ein verführerisches Lächeln zuwarf, bevor ich mich wieder seinem besten Stück zuwandte. Wollten wir doch mal sehen, ob ich ihm nicht ein Geräusch entlocken konnte.

Ich nahm nun seine Spitze ganz in den Mund und saugte daran, während ich mit den Fingern über den Schaft rieb und langsam immer mehr in den Mund nahm. Das harte, pulsierende Fleisch bearbeitete ich dann mit der Zunge und auch etwas mit den Zähnen, saugte und leckte. Ich wusste, dass ich gut darin war, immerhin hatte ich schon genug Männer gehabt, die danach Wachs in meinen Händen waren. Und ihm ein Geräusch zu entlocken würde ich auch noch schaffen, auch wenn seine Selbstbeherrschung wirklich verdammt gut war.

Ich bekam schließlich alles, was ich wollte!

Lucius

Ich spürte wie immer mehr Blut in meinen Schritt floss und ich zwischen seinen Lippen härter wurde. Er war mehr als geschickt, er reizte und erkundete all meine empfindlichsten Stellen. Seine Zunge war flink, flexibel und geschickt und wenn er eine richtige Stelle traf durchzuckte mich die Erregung wie elektrische Stöße. Er fachte das Prickeln immer mehr an und so wie er saugte schaffte er es bald meine Atmung aus dem Takt zu bringen.

Seine Zähne sorgten mehr als einmal dafür, dass ich scharf die Luft einzog und bald war ich mir sicher, dass ich in seinem Mund zu voller Härte erstarkt war.

Ich verbat mir selber den Blick abzuwenden. Ich zwang mich zuzusehen, wie sich seine Lippen röteten und feucht wurden, wie sich seine Wangen aushöhlten und wie er sich anstrengen musste um möglichst viel in seinem Mund aufzunehmen. Auf diese Weise stellte ich meine eigene Kontrolle auf die Probe.

So oder so wäre es aber unmöglich auszublenden was er mit mir gerade machte. Die Lust und das Verlangen pochten immer stärker in mir, nicht nur sein Anblick, sondern auch die Geräusche, die untrüglich verrieten, was er gerade mit mir machte, trugen dazu bei.

Gilderoy

Zuerst atmete er nur schneller und zog ein paar Mal scharf die Luft ein, aber schließlich kam mein beabsichtigtes Keuchen über seine Lippen und es war nur der Anfang von einer ganzen Keuchorgie. Offensichtlich hatte ich ihn jetzt schon ziemlich weit, was mich das ganze nur intensivieren ließ. Vor allem, da ich schon salzige Lusttropfen auf meiner Zunge schmeckte.

Aber offensichtlich wollte er das ganze noch nicht so enden lassen, denn seine Hand in meinem Haar griff zu und zog meinen Kopf zurück, sodass seine Erregung mit einem feuchten "Plopp" aus meinem Mund glitt und eine glitzernde Spur an meinem Kinn hinterließ.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu ihm auf, gespannt was er jetzt vor hatte und löste in einer leichten Bewegung meine Finger von seiner Hüfte und auch ganz von seiner Erregung.

Lucius

Eine dünne Schicht Schweiß stand mir auf Nacken und Stirn und die Augen hatte ich dann doch zudrücken müssen, um meine Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, während mein Atem immer noch heftig kam.

Als ich erneut die Augen aufschlug, wusste ich dass meine Pupillen geweitet waren und sich ihre Farbe vor Lust verdunkelt hatte. Gilderoy kniete vor mir mit steil aufragendem Glied und feuchten roten Lippen, und auch seine Atmung hatten seine Anstrengungen ordentlich durcheinander gebracht.

Mein Griff in seinen Locken war fest und das änderte sich auch nicht, als ich ihn auf dem Bett zurückdrückte, Platz für eines meiner Knie schuf und ihn verlangend küsste, ehe ich ihn zurück aufs Bett stieß und zu ihm aufs Bett kroch und mich über ihn kniete.

Gilderoy

Er schob mich auf dem Bett zurück und kniete sich auch darauf, wobei er eines seiner Knie zwischen meine Beine drängte und mich dann auf den Rücken drückte.

Ich spürte den weichen Stoff meiner Bettwäsche gegen meinen nackten Rücken und er bot einfach einen unglaublich verführerischen Anblick, wie er so über mir kniete und mich dann auch noch heftig und verlangend küsste.

Den Kuss erwidernd tastete ich nach meine Nachttischschublade um zweierlei heraus zu holen. Zum einen eine kleine Phiole mit Gleitgel, die wir noch brauchen würden und zum anderen ein paar Handschellen.

Mal sehen, ob er für so etwas auch zu haben war. Mich ihm auszuliefern, so komplett und hilflos wäre sicher noch sehr viel erregender als es jetzt sowieso schon war.

Lucius

Auch wenn ich bis an die Grenzen erregt war, blieb meine misstrauische und vorsichtige Natur aufrecht und ich beobachtete mit scharfem Blick wo seine Hand hinwanderte.

Ich war positiv überrascht über die gepolsterten Handschellen und sein verführerisches Lächeln erwiderte ich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Da hatten wir uns gefunden!

Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und noch ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte ich den Spruch gemurmelt, der die Handschellen sich um seine Gelenke legen ließ und seine Hände an den Bettkopf band. Danach legte ich den Stab wieder weg und betrachtete höchst zufrieden mein Werk. Erneut lag er in völliger Körperspannung vor mir, die Arme weit über den Kopf gestreckt, seine Knie aufgestellt zu meinen Seiten.

Alles frei mir ausgesetzt, ich war frei zu berühren, frei zu liebkosen, und sogar frei zu misshandeln, wenn ich nur wollte. Der Gedanke an Macht stachelte mich auf, wobei es gar nicht mal darauf ankam ob ich sie gebrauchen würde oder nicht, alleine sie zu besitzen reichte, um meine Nerven in Erregung zu versetzen.

In einer federleichten Berührung fuhren meine Finger beinahe kitzelnd seine angespannten Seiten hinauf, weiter über die unbehaarten Achseln und weiter hoch über die entblößten empfindlichen Unterseiten seiner Arme.

Gilderoy

Bei dem Anblick der Handschellen erschien ein süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und bevor ich etwas anderes tun konnte hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und meine Hände waren gefesselt.

Da wir recht weit am Fußende gelegen hatten waren meine Arme nun fast unangenehm gespannt, was ihm jedoch zu gefallen schien und mit etwas zurechtrücken war es auch für mich in Ordnung, besonders als er dann in einer federleichten Berührung über meine Seiten und empfindlichen Oberarme zu meinen Ellenbogen strich.

Ich seufzte wohlig, verkniff es mir jedoch jetzt schon seinen Namen zu sagen und wartete erregt und gespannt, was er weiteres mit mir vorhatte. Und gerade diese ungewisse Erwartung erregte mich noch mehr, als es nur diese Berührungen tun könnten.

Lucius

Ich führte diese Behandlung fort. Diese neue unerwartete Situation, hatte dazu geführt, dass ich mich wieder ganz unter Kontrolle hatte und meine Lust wieder etwas zügeln konnte, um noch etwas zu spielen.

In federleichten Berührungen erkundete ich quälend langsam seinen Körper. Meine Finger fuhren seine Arme wieder hinab und verfolgten diesmal die Linie seines Schlüsselbeins, drückten sanft, aber flüchtig auf seine Kehle und wanderten dann aber schon wieder weiter zu seinen Brustwarzen, die bereits aufgestellt waren, weswegen sie dort nicht mehr verweilten, sondern nur kurz hinein kniffen, ehe sie ihre Wanderung fortsetzen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun in tieferen Regionen und meine Finger nahmen sich ihre Zeit um die Hüftknochen nachzufahren, den Bauchnabel zu umkreisen und hinein zu tippen und seinen sensiblen Unterbauch zu streicheln.

Gilderoy

Er schien Spaß daran zu haben mich mit seinen federleichten, streichelnden Berührungen zu quälen. Wenigstens wanderte er meine Arme wieder hinab und der kurze Druck gegen meine Kehle war auch sehr anregend. Ich bedauerte nur, dass seine Finger so kurz in meine Brustwarzen zwickten und dann weiter wanderten, über meine Hüftknochen, meinen Bauchnabel und meinen Unterbauch, was mich veranlasste mich nahezu unter ihm zu winden und zu erschaudern.

Ein atemloses Stöhnen entkam mir und ich lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, um mich ganz aufs Spüren zu konzentrieren und weniger auf das sehen.

Er war wirklich sehr geschickt, wusste zu reizen ohne dabei wirklich zu berühren oder gar Befriedigung zu geben und ich genoss es sehr. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal ein so gutes Vorspiel gehabt hatte...

Lucius

Er keuchte zwar und auch ab und zu entkam ein Stöhnen seinen Lippen, aber das reichte mir noch nicht. Ich wollte ihn hilflos haben. Hilflos in seinem Verlangen und seiner Lust nach mir. Meine Hände fuhren hinunter zu seinen Innenschenkeln und massierten ihn dort, wanderten langsam aber stetig nach oben, aber anstelle ihr Endziel zu erreichen, ließ ich ganz von ihm ab und wiederholte meine Erkundungen mit den Lippen. Sanft knabbernd ließ ich nun meine Lippen über seinen Körper gleiten. Seine Lippen küsste ich nur flüchtig und entzog mich ihm dann, provozierend grinsend. Davon würde er erst später wieder mehr bekommen. Ich küsste seine Schultern, seinen Nacken, biss dort fester hinein und hinterließ ein kleines Mal, welches er wohl magisch entfernen würde, um wieder für alle Photographen präsent zu sein.

Ich wanderte weiter hinunter, kümmerte mich nicht um meine Haare, die sicherlich kitzelnd über seinen Körper fielen und erreichte mit meinen Lippen erneut seine Brustwarzen und ärgerte ihn aber, indem ich lediglich dagegen pustete.

Gilderoy

Daran schien er jetzt wirklich Spaß zu haben...

Er nahm seine Hände gänzlich von mir, um dafür seine vorherige Erkundung mit den Lippen zu wiederholen. Als er mich küsste und sich dabei wieder zurückzog folgte ich ihm mit den Lippen so weit ich es konnte, ich wollte mehr davon und ließ leicht frustriert den Kopf wieder zurücksinken, als er sich mir entzog und stattdessen über meinen Hals weiter küsste. Ich merkte, als er ein Mal hinterließ und fester in meine weiche Haut biss aber selbst wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte, hätte ich wohl kaum etwas dagegen tun können.

Seine Haare rutschten kitzelnd über meine Haut und jagten mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, die mich erschaudern ließ.

Als er dann jedoch nur gegen meine Brustwarze pustete gab ich ein frustriertes Stöhnen von mir. Ich wollte seine Lippen dort spüren! Und eigentlich seine Finger noch ganz woanders...

Lucius

Ich hörte sein frustriertes Seufzen und endete es indem ich ihm in seine Brustwarze biss. Ich entließ sie nicht aus dem Griff meiner Zähne, als ich zusätzlich daran saugte. Eine meiner Hände hatte die kleine Phiole gefunden, die er eben aus dem Nachttisch geholt hatte und einer meiner Finger tippte nun in die geelige Flüssigkeit. Ich testete zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger die Gleitfähigkeit und zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis schob ich die Hand zwischen seine Schenkel.

Ich biss noch einmal fester über seinem Nippel zu, ehe ich hoch rutschte und ihm neckisch über die Lippen leckte, ehe ich unsere Gesichter wieder voneinander entfernte und mit meinem Finger seinen Spalt auf und ab rieb.

Gilderoy

Ich stöhnte ziemlich laut auf, als er in meine Brustwarze biss und zusätzlich daran saugte und war in diesem Moment wirklich dankbar, dass die Hotelzimmer alle mit einem Zauber belegt waren, der keine Geräusche bis auf das Klingeln des Pagenglöckchens hinaus dringen ließ.

So brauchte mich außer ihm momentan keiner hören.

Dass er seine Finger in das Gleitgel tunkte bekam ich erst mit, als seine glitschigen Finger durch meinen Spalt strichen und da er dabei meine Brustwarze weiter bearbeitete stöhnte ich erneut heftig auf.

Einen Kuss bekam ich jedoch auch dieses Mal nicht, er leckte nur neckend über meine geöffneten Lippen und grinste mich dann dreist an, aber für den Moment waren seine Finger genug Ablenkung. Ich stöhnte hilflos.

Lucius

Langsam zitterten seine Armmuskeln etwas von der Anspannung in seinem Körper, aber er selber schien das gar nicht zu merken. Zu sehr konzentrierte er sich auf meinen Finger, der so nahe am Lustzentrum seines Körpers vorbeistreichelte.

Ich platzierte die Spitze meines Fingers genau über seinem Eingang. Ich umrundete die kleine, enge Öffnung und drückte nur allzu leicht dagegen, ohne dass er eindrang.

Ich beugte mich über ihn und stahl ihm einen kurzen Kuss, ohne dass ich seine Lippen öffnete, oder ihn meine öffnen ließ. Da hatte ich ihm wohl effektiv den frechen Mund verschlossen, denn außer Keuchen und Stöhnen hatte ich keine Laute mehr von ihm vernommen.

Gilderoy

Zwar drückte sein Finger nun gegen meine Öffnung, doch er drang nicht durch den engen Muskelring sonders strich nur darüber, was mir ein weiteres, frustriertes Keuchen entlockte.

Sein kurzer Kuss dämpfte mein Stöhnen nur für einen Moment, da er sich dann schon wieder zurückzog und sich weiter einen Spaß daraus machte mich hinzuhalten und mir das zu enthalten, was ich so gerne wollte.

Und das war irgendwie auch ja genau das, was ich wollte und ein wohliger Schauder überlief mich, ich wusste gar nicht wie viele es schon gewesen waren.

Er war wirklich eine sehr gute Wahl...

Aber deswegen hatte ich ihn mir wohl auch ausgesucht, denn immerhin traf ich nur gute Wahlen...

Lucius

Ich ließ ihn einen weiteren Moment, in dem ich einfach nichts machte, ausharren.

Dann drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine, ganz sanft und ganz langsam, ein Versprechen ihn zu küssen. Langsam, öffnete ich meine Lippen gegen seine und stieß meinen Finger bis zum Knöchel in ihn.

Sein überraschtes Stöhnen vibrierte direkt gegen meine Lippen und ich genoss es wie sein enger Muskelring nach meinem Finger griff und sich sein Körper unter mir noch etwas mehr anspannte und wand.

Den Kuss setzte ich fort, ließ ihn beinahe liebevoll werden und hielt meinen Finger still, damit er sich erst wieder etwas erholen konnte.

Gilderoy

Einen weiteren Moment blieb er untätig und beweglich sitzen, bis er sich dann doch wieder vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf meine presste, in einem schon fast sanften Kuss.

Zu Anfang noch langsam öffnete er seine Lippen und ich wollte natürlich nachkommen, da er dann jedoch ziemlich heftig seinen Finger in mich rammte stöhnte ich laut gegen seine Lippen und öffnete sie so ziemlich schnell und nicht für den Kuss.

Da ich mich anspannte hörte ich die Kettenglieder der Handschellen klirren und spürte auch die Schellen um die Arme, als ich unbewusst daran zerrte. Endlich... darauf hatte ich gewartet, aber nicht gerechnet damit, dass er so heftig sein würde.

Ich sank fast schon in die Kissen zurück, als ich mich langsam wieder entspannte...

Aber Gott! Das war guuuut...

Lucius

Ich betrachtete sein Gesicht, während ich den Moment der Pause wieder etwas ausdehnte. Seine himmelblauen Augen waren lustverhangen und auch seine Pupillen waren geweitet. Seine Wangen waren nun konstant von einem leichten pink geschmückt und seine roten Lippen waren immer noch feucht und mittlerweile leicht geschwollen. Ein wenig Schweiß stand auf seinem Gesicht und perlte über seinen Hals.

Ich hatte das Klirren der Handschellen sehr wohl gehört und plante es noch öfters als Reaktion zu erhalten.

Sanft biss ich in seine Unterlippe und zog etwas daran, ehe ich meine Lippen nun wirklich auf seine presste und meine Zunge dazwischen schob.

Meine Hand zog ich wieder aus ihm zurück, und ignorierte dabei sein frustriertes Seufzen. Tastend suchte ich die kleine Phiole und tauchte nun auch einen zweiten Finger in die dicke Flüssigkeit und brachte sie zurück zu seiner Öffnung, um nun beide Finger in ihn zu arbeiten.

Gilderoy

Ich spürte seine Zähne überdeutlich, die an meiner Unterlippe zogen, bevor er seine Lippen erneut hart auf meine presste und mir seine Zunge in den Mund schob, die ich versuchte mit meiner zu empfangen, aber es war gar nicht so leicht sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wenn ich hören konnte, wie er mit dem Finger im Töpfchen Gleitgel auf eben diesen Fingern verteilte.

Und dass er sie schließlich aus der Phiole zog konnte ich sogar sehen und es entlockte mir ein vorfreudiges Stöhnen...

Mit dem zweiten Finger war es sanfter, wie ich mit leichtem Bedauern merkte, aber es war dennoch sehr erregend, als er langsam und sanft nun beide Finger in mich schob und mich für mehr bereit machte.

Und er sah einfach wunderschön aus, wie er über mir hockte und konzentriert auf seine Finger blickte...

Lucius

Ich sah wie meine Finger, überzogen mit der klaren aber dicken Flüssigkeit, in seine enge Öffnung eindrangen und immer tiefer darin verschwanden.

Die Muskeln in seinen Schenkeln spannten sich an und er drückte die Fersen in die Matratze.

Nach und nach löste sich der enge Muskelring, der meine Finger umschloss, etwas und ich konnte sie freier bewegen. Erst schob ich sie etwas hinein und hinaus teilweise, um ihn auf das Kommende vorzubereiten und zum Teil um mir diesen Anblick nicht entgehen zu lassen.

Ich begann in seinem Inneren nach einer ganz bestimmten Stelle zu tasten. Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich den kleinen Nervenknoten und presste meine Finger dagegen. Ich stoppte jede Bewegung, sondern übte nur kräftigen Druck aus.

Gilderoy

Noch immer sanft und langsam ließ er seine Finger tiefer dringen und entlockte mir mehr heiseres Keuchen und Stöhnen, das schon fast schrill wurde, als seine Fingerspitzen meine Prostata fanden.

In Ermangelung eines besseren krallten sich meine Finger um die Streben des Bettgestells und ich bog den Rücken durch, erneut drang das leise Klirren der Kette zu mir durch.

Er übte weiter Druck aus, was es schon fast wieder unangenehm werden ließ, besonders die dadurch entstehende Verspannung in meinen Unterschenkeln, sodass ich wieder aufs Bett zurücksank und zuerst erschöpft liegen blieb.

Dennoch war mein Hunger nicht gestillt, ich war noch voll erregt und ich wollte ihn endlich spüren...

Lucius

Ich drückte so lange, bis er in sich zusammensackte und wohl nicht mehr davon aushielt. Wieder gönnte ich ihm einen Moment der Ruhe, den ich ihm mit einem Kuss versüßte. Und noch während unsere Lippen übereinander strichen und sich liebkosten, begann ich erneut meine Finger in ihm zu bewegen. Ich rieb über seinen empfindlichsten Punkt, aber nur ganz leicht, ohne wirklich Druck auszuüben. Kaum eine Streicheleinheit, mehr eine flüchtiges Kitzeln.

Gilderoy

Er löste den Druck und gab mir wieder etwas Gewöhnzeit, jedoch nicht lange genug, da begann er wieder die Finger zu bewegen.

Auf den Kuss konnte ich mich kaum noch konzentrieren, weil seine Finger wieder in einer federlichten Bewegung über meine Prostata streichelten und mich fast wahnsinnig machten. Nicht so heftig wie der extreme Druck eben aber doch viel zu erregend und aufreizend und erneut spannte ich mich an.

Wäre ich jetzt nicht gefesselt hätte ich ihn wohl eng an mich gepresst, aber so griffen meine Finger nur die Streben härter, sodass meine Knöchel weiß hinaustraten.

Er sollte weiter gehen...

Lucius

Ich nahm an, dass ich ihn nun an einem Punkt hatte, wo er bald wahnsinnig werden würde, wenn ich ihn nicht bald nahm.

Aber ich war niemand der es anderen leicht machte. Ich griff zum Nachttisch, murmelte kurz einen Spruch und löste die Handschellen von dem klappernden Bettpfosten, ließ seine Hände allerdings zusammengebunden.

Ich entfernte mich etwas von ihm lehnte mich zurück und zog süffisant grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch und riet ihm: "Du musst schon kommen und dir holen, was du willst."

Und anbietend legte ich eine Hand um meine Erregung und rieb ein paar Mal auf und ab.

Gilderoy

Auf einmal waren meine Hände nicht mehr an den Bettpfosten gebunden, sondern nur noch aneinander gekettet, aber damit konnte ich leben, nur dass er seine Finger nun ganz zurückzog und sich von mir entfernte gefiel mir da weniger.

_"Du musst schon kommen und dir holen, was du willst."_

Er war ja auch ganz schön frech, aber ich gehorchte nur allzu gerne, rappelte mich auf, um das Stück zu ihm zu kriechen und mich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, wobei ich nur kurz seine Erregung greifen musste, um diese besser in mich schieben zu können.

Meine noch immer gefesselten Hände legte ich um seinen Nacken, um mehr Halt zu haben und damit er auch nicht mehr entkommen konnte und langsam ließ ich mich auf seinen Schoß sinken, spürte dabei wie seine Erregung in mich glitt. Eindeutig mehr als seine beiden Finger, aber gerade das mochte ich...

Lucius

Wie erwartet traf er seine Entscheidung prompt und krabbelte zu mir rüber. Ich beobachtete seine harte, pulsierende Erregung die dabei etwas wippte und bereitete mich innerlich auf das Kommende vor.

Aber nichts hätte verhindern können, dass ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne laut keuchte und dass mir der Schweiß ausbrach, als sich sein enger Muskelring für meine Erektion öffnete und erst die Spitze umschloss und dann langsam über den Rest des Schaftes schob.

Er war eng, heiß und das klare Gel sorgte für genügend Gleitfähigkeit.

Schwer atmend ließ ich mich auf die Ellenbogen zurücksinken und ich stellte die Beine auf, um ihn in eine bessere Sitzposition zu bringen, in der er noch mehr auf mich sank und ich weiter in ihn eindrang.

Mehr erlaubte ich mir nicht. Ich zwang mich zur Kontrolle und hielt still. Ich wollte sehen, wie ich in ihn eindrang, wollte sehen wie er mich ritt, wie er nach mir verlangte und sich auf mir selber fickte.

Gilderoy

Er ließ den Oberkörper nach hinten sinken und stütze sich auf die Ellenbogen, um dann die Knie anzuwinkeln, was mich auf seiner Hüft in eine etwas andere Position brachte, die jedoch noch viel besser war.

Sein Keuchen eben war direkt in meinen Schritt gefahren und ich stimmte selber mit ein, als ich mir einen kurzen Moment gönnte, in dem ich den Druck auf meine Prostata genoss. Bevor es jedoch wieder zu viel werden konnte spannte ich meine Muskeln an und hob die Hüfte wieder so weit, dass er fast ganz aus mir glitt, um mich dann heftig wieder auf seinen Schoß sinken zu lassen.

Seine Knie waren dabei eine willkommene Stütze und auch wenn ich sonst eher jemand war, der lieber auf dem Rücken lag und sich ficken ließ, so war dies neu und aufregend. Aufregend wie er...

Ich stöhnte atemlos und lehnte mich nach hinten gegen seine Schenkel.

Lucius

Ich dachte eigentlich ich hätte mich wieder voll in der Beherrschung, da hatte ich allerdings noch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich nicht nur soweit erheben würde, dass ich fast wieder aus ihm hinaus glitt, sondern sich auch noch feste und schnell beinahe wieder fallen ließ. Hätte ich nicht die Zähne feste aufeinander gebissen hätte ich wohl beinahe geschriene. Er mochte es wohl hart. Ich hatte über diesen Schock an Lust und Erregung, den das in mir ausgelöst hatte, feste die Augen geschlossen, aber nun öffnete ich sie wieder und nahm mir vor es so zu belasten. Ich wollte sehen wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Haut anspannten, wie sich die Haut darüber straff zog, wie seine eigene stolze Erektion wippte, wie ich in seinen Körper eindrang.

Gilderoy

Er stöhnte laut und pfeifend, aber ich übertönte ihn sowieso und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Immerhin konnte ich so selber das Tempo bestimmen, was mir nicht wirklich gefiel. Ich lieferte mich bei so was lieber jemandem aus, weswegen ich ihn nun wirklich aus mir hinausgleiten ließ und mich ein Stück weiter auf dem Bett niederließ, mit erhobenem Hinterteil und gespreizten Beinen.

Ich wollte beim Sex die Kontrolle abgeben, schließlich hatte ich sie sonst immer.

Den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt sah ich zu ihm, aus halbgeschlossenen Augen.

"Lucius... nimm mich..." bettelte ich in atemlosem und unterwürfigem Ton und betonte seinen Namen so verführerisch, wie ich das in meiner momentanen Situation noch konnte.

Lucius

Ich war fassungslos, als er meine Erregung aus seinem Körper löste. Hätte ich weniger Stolz gehabt, hätte ich protestierend gewimmert. Wie konnte er nun abbrechen?!

Er brachte sich in eine neue Position auf dem Bett, die meinen Ständer pochen und pulsieren ließ. Er bot sich an, schamlos, schutzlos, darum bettelnd.

Der Anblick seiner so präsentierten Öffnung und seiner Willigkeit ließ mich stöhnen und als er auch noch mit Worten sein Flehen unterstütze war es um mich geschehen.

Schnell war ich hinter ihm auf den Knien, griff sein Becken, half mir mit einer Hand in ihn, und sobald der Kopf meiner Erregung den engen Ring passiert hatte, stieß ich mit voller Kraft zu. Hinein in diese süße, heiße, feuchte Höhle.

Ich sah seinen schlanken Körper, die angespannten Rückenmuskeln und seine schmalen Schultern, so wie seinen wilden Lockenkopf. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mich gerade, so tief wie es ging, in diesen wunderschönen Körper versenkt hatte.

Und nicht nur das, ich zog mich zurück und stieß sofort wieder mit voller Kraft in ihn, was mich erneut laut keuchen ließ. Ich gab einen harten schnellen Rhythmus vor, auch weil ich uns schon so lange mit dem Vorspiel gequält hatte.

Gilderoy

Die Handschellen waren kalt gegen meine Wange, aber nun konnte ich meine Finger endlich in das weiche Laken krallen und mich einfach ficken lassen, so wie ich es gerne hatte.

Und er stieß gleich hart zu, was mich erschaudern ließ und mir ein heiseres Keuchen entlockte. Das war eindeutig besser als ich es selber hätte machen können, so viel besser!

"Lucius..." stöhnte ich erneut seinen Namen und drückte ihm meine Hüfte noch mehr entgegen.

Über meine Schulter konnte ich sein Gesicht sehen und sein eigenes Keuchen zu hören ließ mich die Augen wieder fest schließen und einfach nur genießen.

Dass meine Hände noch immer von den Handschellen gefesselt waren merkte ich nicht einmal mehr...

Lucius

Er drückte mir seinen Hintern nur noch mehr entgegen. Offensichtlich wollte er es so: Hart und schnell.

Ich dominierte ihn, ich benutze ihn und nahm keine Rücksicht mehr, sondern strebte nur noch meiner eigenen Lust nach und die Erlösung würde ich eindeutig in dieser so freiwillig dargebotenen, engen Hitze finden. Er konzentrierte sich offensichtlich auch nur noch auf das Gefühl, wie ich immer wieder in ihn rammte, denn seine Augen hatte er fest geschlossen, und seine sich immer wieder anspannenden Schultern zeigten, dass er jeden Stoß gewollt entgegennahm.

Ich kam meinem Höhepunkt immer näher, aber ich dachte schließlich noch daran um ihn herum zu greifen, und seine volle, heiße Erektion zu greifen, die so hart war, dass sie wohl bei jedem Stoß gegen seinen Bauch gewippt sein musste. Im Takt meiner tiefen, starken Stöße rieb und presste ich sie.

Gilderoy

Ich war schon kurz davor zu kommen und die Idee, dass sich Finger um meine Erregung noch viel besser anfühlen würde hatte sich auch so langsam in meinem vernebelten Verstand geschlichen.

Er schien jedoch dieselbe Idee zu haben, denn seine Finger schlossen sich um meine harte Erregung und rieben sie ebenso hart wie sein eigenes Glied immer wieder in mich stieß.

Ich stöhnte atemlos und klammerte mich noch mehr in die Laken, presste mein Gesicht gegen die kühlen Handschellen.

Viel brauchte es dann auch nicht mehr, ein harter Stoß und ein heftiges zusammenpressen meines pulsierenden Gliedes durch seine Finger und mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei kam ich hart und heftig, sah fast Sterne vor meinen zusammengepressten Augen...

Lucius

Er verengte sich noch weiter während er kam, was ich ausnutze, um seine Hüften fest zu greifen und noch ein paar Mal weiter feste und hart in ihn zu stoßen, ehe ich ebenfalls von meinem Höhepunkt überwältigt wurde. Ich entlud mich tief in ihm, und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, während elektrisierende Lust durch meinen ganzen Körper schoss, alle Nerven prickeln ließ und so auch für einen starken Nachhall sorgte. Mein Herz hämmerte nur so in meiner Brust mein Atem kam heftig. Ich zog mich aus ihm zurück und ließ mich aufs Bett sacken, wobei ich immer noch spürte wie mein eigener Schweiß meinen Körper hinabperlte.

Gilderoy

Auch nach meinem Orgasmus spürte ich noch, wie er noch zustieß und dann auch kam, ich hörte sein Stöhnen und spürte überdeutlich, wie er sich zurückzog und das Bett leicht bebete, als er sich zurücksinken ließ.

Meine Muskeln zitterten von der Position, dennoch konnte ich mich nicht durchringen mich ganz hinzulegen, besonders als ich dann noch spürte wie sein heißer Samen an meinem Innenschenkel hinab lief.

Lange hatte ich keinen so guten Sex mehr gehabt...

Mit einem wohligen Seufzten konnte ich meine protestierend Muskeln dazu bewegen sich so weit zu entspannen, dass ich mich ganz auf den Bauch sinken lassen konnte.

So lag ich zwar zuerst einmal in meinem eigenen, warmen Samen, aber das war mir egal. Sobald ich mich wieder erholt hatte würde ich mich um Säuberung kümmern...

Lucius

Ich blieb sitzen und versuchte wieder Herr meines Körpers zu erwähnen und sah mit Genugtuung, wie meine eigene cremige Ladung wieder aus seiner Öffnung hervortrat und seinen Schenkel hinab lief.

Das war gut gewesen, mehr als gut. Besser als erwartet. Genießend schloss ich noch für einen Moment die Augen. Wer hätte geahnt dass gerade Lockhart die perfekte Ergänzung für meine sexuellen Gelüste war?

Ich streckte meine Beine aus, und bewegte auch andere überanstrengte Muskeln, aber selbst dieser milde Schmerz war nicht stärker als das starke Gefühl der Befriedigung, das durch meinen ganzen Körper hallte.

Nach einigen Minuten der Ruhe, raffte ich mich auf, gab Lockhart einen Klaps auf den wohl gerundeten und nun geröteten Po, küsste seinen unteren Rücken und lobte: "Das war fantastisch", ehe ich aufstand und in die anschließende Dusche des Hotelzimmers ging.

Gilderoy

Ich dämmerte angenehm geschafft von den unheimlich guten Sex und der sehr willkommenen Müdigkeit danach etwas auf dem Bett, das nun auch wieder leicht unter seinen Bewegungen wackelte und wurde aus diesem Dämmerzustand gerissen, als er mir einen Klaps auf den Po verpasste und seine weichen Lippen auf meinen unteren Rücken drückte.

_"Das war fantastisch"_ klang seine Stimme fast noch wie vorher und seine Worte entlockten mir ein Lächeln.

"Das war es..." stimmte ich dem völlig und uneingeschränkt zu und sah ihm nach. Er hatte einen verdammt knackigen Hintern wie mir so auffiel, als er ins Bad marschierte und mir dabei seine muskulöse Rückseite zeigte.

Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte ich den Schlüssel der Schellen in der Hand und löste sie, schmiss sie jedoch erst mal auf's Bett, die konnte ich nach meinem Bad noch wegräumen.

Ich dämmerte noch etwas weiter, während ich das Rauschen der Dusche hörte. Ein langes Bad würde es für mich sein, und währenddessen würde ich die Hauselfen die Bettwäsche wechseln lassen...

Lucius

Die Dusche tat gut. Ich wusch den Geruch von Sex und Schweiß ab und auch meine Muskeln entspannten sich etwas unter dem warmen Wasser und alles was blieb war Befriedigung.

Ich war äußerst zufrieden mit mir selbst, trocknete meine Haare und meinen Körper magisch und lief nackt wieder aus der Dusche zu meiner Kleidung, die ich mir vor seinen Augen wieder anzog, während er noch auf dem Bett longierte.

Meinen Zauberstab, den ich als ich aus dem Bad gekommen war erneut auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte, schob ich wieder in die Vorrichtung meines Gehstocks und mir fehlte nur noch mein Mantel um zu gehen.

Gilderoy

Ich verfolgte natürlich, wie er sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen wieder anzog und genoss diese kleine Abschiedsshow sehr.

Als dann jedoch nur noch sein Mantel fehlte setzte ich mich doch auf, schnappte mir meinen Bademantel samt Zauberstab, um zuerst einmal die Spermaspuren zu beseitigen und mir den Mantel dann über zu ziehen. Ich würde ihn natürlich zur Türe bringen und ganz Gentlemen-like hielt ich ihm den Mantel hin, damit er hinein schlüpfen konnte.

Was ich allerdings nur tat, um mir dabei ungesehen und eilig die Handschuhe aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen und in den magischen Taschen meines Bademantels verschwinden zu lassen. Von außen würde man nicht sehen, dass sich etwas darin befand.

Dann begleitete ich ihn zur Türe und öffnete ihm diese sogar...

Lucius

Ich ließ mir in den Mantel helfen und war relativ überrascht, dass er doch noch mal die Kraft sammelte um aufzustehen, mich zur Türe zu begleiten, mir in meinen Mantel zu helfen und sogar die Türe für mich aufzuhalten.

Nicht nur der Sex war ausgezeichnet, seine Umgangsformen waren es offensichtlich auch. Ich grinste ihn an und verabschiedete mich höflich.

"Ich hoffe das lässt sich mal wieder wiederholen", sagte ich, ehe ich um seine Hüfte griff und ihn für einen letzten Kuss zu mir zog.

Gilderoy

_"Ich hoffe das lässt sich mal wieder wiederholen"_ Seine Worte und dass er einen Arm um meine Hüfte legte, mit dem er mich zu sich holte und dann tatsächlich auch auf die Lippen küsste, überraschten mich, jedoch sehr angenehm.

Es war so eine Schande...

"Ja, das können wir sicherlich..." lächelte ich ihn an und griff meinen Zauberstab fester.

Wirklich eine Schande.

"Nur leider wirst du dich nicht mehr erinnern. _Obliviate_!" Ich sagte das mit ehrlichem Bedauernd und zum ersten Mal empfand ich es als wirklich schade, dass ich jemandem die Erinnerung nehmen musste.

Aber es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn er von meinen Neigungen wüsste. Das würde meinem Ruf und meinem Ruhm schaden, wenn es publik werden würde. So war es besser.

Und nun hatte ich einen verwirrten Lucius vor mir, der mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ansah, der zeigte, wie bemüht er war seine Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen.

Ich zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und drückte ihm eine Autogrammkarte in die Hand, die ich mir mit einem gedachten Accio herbeigeholt hatte.

"Natürlich bekommen Sie ein Autogramm von mir, doch hereinbitten kann ich sie leider nicht, ich muss mich ausruhen für meine Fototermine am nächsten Tag."

Mein Bedauern war nicht einmal gespielt.

Er ging, wohl noch immer verwirrt und ich schloss die Tür, gegen die ich mich einen Augenblick lang glücklich lehnte. Das war wirklich ein wunderbarer Tag gewesen!

Dann jedoch zog ich die Handschuhe aus der Tasche. Sie rochen nach teurem Leder und auch etwas nach seinem Parfum... Mit einem Lächeln verstaute ich sie in einem kleinen Holzkästen, in dem auch andere Souvenirs lagerten und ging ins Bad, um mir Wasser einzulassen...

THE END


End file.
